florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Castiel Adney
Castiel Adney ist ein 19-jähriger Wolf, der zur Truppe Fuscous Scythe angehört. In dieser kämpft er mit einem modifizierten Ring als große Machete gegen Dämonen und Geister, die Seelen anderer Personen befallen haben und sie töten möchten. Geschichte Castiel lebte ein eher normales Leben in der kriminellen Stadt Neverless, dessen Umfeld jedoch nicht die Gefährlichste war. Als sein Vater durch sein Alkoholproblem gewalttätiger wurde und dieser seine Frau betrogen hat, zog Castiels Mutter mit ihm und seinen kleinen Bruder Luca aus und ließ sich mit großen Komplikationen scheiden. Sein Vater konnte es nicht akzeptieren und suchte ständig den Kontakt, was für die drei eine Belastung war. Castiel wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben und hat schon die Bewunderung für ihn verloren als er ihm und Luca gegenüber handgreiflich wurde und dieser ihnen drohte, es der Mutter nicht zu sagen, sonst gäbe es schlimmere Folgen. Während dieser Zeit verfiel die Mutter in Depressionen und hatte viel Stress aufgrund der Lage, in denen sie und ihre Kinder sich befanden, weshalb Castiel seiner Mutter oft aushalf, auch im Haushalt. (wird erweitert) Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Castiel ist im Allgemeinen ein eher stiller junger Mann, der eher selten seine Meinung äußert und der auch meist keine Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt. Jedoch ist er im privaten Umfeld sehr emotionsvoll und scheint sich im bekannten Umfeld mehr zu öffnen, weil es für ihn angenehmer ist, wenn er die Leute kennt. Dennoch ist er stets freundlich und loyal, weswegen es schwer ist sich mit ihm zu streiten oder ihn bei seinen Taten zu hinterfragen bzw. ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Er kann einfach nicht unfreundlich zu jemanden sein und einigt sich stattdessen lieber mit der Meinung anderer Personen, als es drauf anlegen zu lassen und unnötig zu diskutieren. Er kümmert sich sehr liebevoll um seine Mitmenschen, er versucht immer alles, damit es einer Person gut geht, weswegen ihn viele als überfürsorglich bezeichnen. Dies stört ihn jedoch wenig. Castiel ist zudem auch sehr hilfsbereit, ihm ist es sehr wichtig für andere da zu sein und ihnen in Notsituationen zu helfen. Castiel ist ebenso sehr gelassen und geduldig, man bekommt seine Wut nicht mit und wird nicht aggressiv, wenn etwas länger dauert als geplant. Er wartet immer, auch wenn dies mehrere Tage dauern sollte. Dies ist ebenso der Fall bei seinen Mitmobianern. Dies stärkt Castiels Loyalität und Sozialität sehr. Wenn jemand seine Freunde und all die verletzt, die er wirklich sehr mag, dann wirkt er sehr angespannt und unruhig, er weist diese Person mit hasserfüllten Augen ab und beschützt seine Freunde, egal ob er selbst sein Leben dafür riskiert. Er ist jederzeit dafür bereit für andere zu sterben, selbst, wenn dies nicht anerkannt wird. Man bekommt, wenn man seinen Liebsten weh tut, dabei schnell seine Wut zu spüren, auch wenn man ihn pausenlos provoziert oder seine Freunde weiter runterzieht. Wenn er wütend ist, kann man ihn nur schwer wieder beruhigen, da er nur noch von Hass erfüllt ist und alles am liebsten vernichten will, was nur Ansatzweise mit dieser einen Person zu tun hat. Er würde jedoch niemals unschuldige Personen verletzen und schon gar nicht die, die er mag. Castiel gibt da lieber klein bei, anstatt sowas zu tun. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Verteidigung' Seine Verteidigung ist nicht gerade gut ausgeprägt, weshalb Castiel darauf angewiesen ist bei einem Kampf in die Offensive zu gehen. Leichte gegnerische Attacken kann er gut abblocken oder ausweichen, doch je mehr er angegriffen wird, desto mehr leidet seine Verteidigung darunter, vor allem wenn er nebenbei noch Angreifen muss. Es ist daher möglich ihn leichter als die anderen in seiner Gruppe anzugreifen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Kochen' Castiel liebt es ebenfalls zu kochen, was er schon als kleines Kind oft tat. Er ist in der Lage was Anständiges zuzubereiten, was auch schmeckt. Er steckt deshalb viel Zeit und Mühe rein, wenn er kocht. 'Klavier spielen' Castiel kann außerdem gut Klavier spielen und kann sich verschiedene leichte Stücke schnell auswendig merken, wobei er bei schwierigen eine lange Zeitspanne zum Auswendiglernen und spielen braucht. ES klingt immer richtig schön und beruhigend, wenn Castiel am Klavier spielt. Jedoch dämmt er seit einiger Zeit das Klavier spielen ein und man hört und sieht ihn das selten tun. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Arnaud Adney Sera Twight Luca Adney ---- 'Freunde' ---- Mike Smith Castiel sieht Mike als seinen besten Freund an, auch wenn es nicht besonders danach aussieht, weil selbst Castiel mit Mikes Verhaltensweisen überfordert ist. Doch er versteht sich am besten mit Mike und er war auch von Anfang an der einzige Kontakt, den er besaß, als er aufgenommen wurde. Er mag Mikes hyper-optimistisches Handeln und Denken, auch wenn es einiges an Nachteilen mit sich bringt, da Castiel seine Einstellung im Leben beachtlich findet. Deshalb ist es für Castiel auch möglich seine Meinung offen mit Mike zu teilen und ihn ebenfalls als Aufmunterung oder Treffpartner nutzen, weil die Zeit mit Mike nie langweilig für ihn wird. Es gibt Momente, in denen Castiel ihn nicht versteht, doch er würde Mike immer unterstützen wenn es darauf ankommt und er es auch verdient hat. Castiel weiß, dass Mike ziemlich sarkastisch sein kann, wenn er etwas mit anderen zu tun hat, was Castiel doch eher als Last empfindet, es aber dennoch Wert schätzt, dass Mike die Freundschaft einiges Wert ist. Arthur Coleman Castiel teilt ein neutrales und formelles Verhältnis zu Arthur, weil dieser nicht gerade der offenherzigste und liebevollste Mann ist. Dennoch kann Castiel gute Gespräche mit ihm führen und sieht ihn als Vorbild in jeglicher Hinsicht der Fähigkeiten und der Zielsetzung an. Er verhält sich Arthur gegenüber sehr respektvoll und freundlich und gibt sich alle Mühe damit die Freundschaft zu beiden stärker wird. An sich hat er nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, ist aber dennoch fasziniert von seiner strammen und erwachsenen Haltung, dass Arthur sich von nichts beirren lässt und ein Kämpfer ist. Luciana Gaccopello Zu Luciana hegt er ein freundschaftlich gutes Verhältnis und mag das Mädchen so wie sie ist. Er erkennt ihre Schwäche im Knüpfen von Kontakten und Führen von Gesprächen, weshalb er Luciana im sozialen Umfeld stark unterstützt und sich um sie kümmert. Es macht Castiel glücklich, dass Luciana sich mehr und mehr integriert und sich so viel Mühe für sich und andere gibt, dass er die Hilfe, die sie ihm zukommen lässt, sehr Wert schätzt. Er mag Luciana sehr und es stört ihn nicht, dass sie eine der ruhigeren und schüchternen Sorte ist, da er trotzdem offensichtlich gut mit ihr klar kommt. Fuyu Mirai Er ist sehr erstaunt über die Kompetenz und Stärke, die Fuyu verfügt und hat eine ähnliche Verbindung zu ihr wie mit Arthur. Castiel respektiert sie sehr und sieht sie durch ihre überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten in der Gruppe als Vorbild an und zeigt ihr jegliche Achtung, die er hat. Er sympathisiert nicht besonders mit ihrem Charakter, da dieser recht zimperlich, kalt und stur ist, doch hat nicht die größten Probleme mit ihr, weshalb er mit ihr kooperieren und reden kann, wenn es sein muss. Jiro Kyuban Zu dem Anführer der Gruppe unter den vielen anderen Gruppen schaut Castiel besonders hinauf und ist für ihn wie eine Art großer Bruder geworden, durch das vertraute und sehr gute Verhältnis der beiden. Castiel mag Jiro sehr und man merkt durch die Sprechweise zu ihm, dass sie sehr gute Freunde sind, doch mit einem Abstand der Anerkennung von beiden Seiten. Bei Problemen oder Anliegen ist es meistens der Fall, dass Castiel zu ihm geht, wenn er ernsthafte Hilfe und Tipps braucht, weil er weiß, dass Jiro schon einiges in seinem Leben erlebt hat und sein Wissen sowie seine Fähigkeiten sehr hilfreich und stark sind. Trotz allem scheut sich Jiro nicht barsch mit Castiel umzugehen, wenn dieser Fehler begangen hat, was Castiel zwar bedrückt, dennoch weiß, dass Jiro keinen bösen Willen dahinter zeigt. Er ist Jiro für die ganze Unterstützung und das Gelernte dankbar. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Castiel hat eine rote Schweifspitze, da es das Blut von seiner Mutter war, das seine Schweifspitze traf und er dieses Blut nicht mehr abwaschen kann. *Bei seiner Arbeit in den Seelen Kammern ist er immer in seiner Superform, welche nur durch seine roten und trüben Augen erkennbar ist. *Er ist sehr oft erkältet. *Er putzt sehr oft die komplette Villa, weshalb er oft als "'Putzimann'" von seinen Freunden bezeichnet wird. *Er kann nicht pfeifen. *Er schläft immer für eine sehr kurze Zeit, aber er wird trotz allem nie ermüdet aufgetroffen. *Wenn es um Englisch geht, ist er eher eine ziemliche Niete. Dafür kann er perfekt Französisch. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Machete *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Machete als Ring *'Persönliche Ziele:' andere glücklich machen *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,81 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' okkultistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' ruhig, freundlich, beherrscht, besonnen *'Gewohnheiten:' putzen *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' "Gott ist mein Schutz" *'Geburtsdatum:' 8. August *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Castiel= Castiel Chibi.jpg Castiel as a child.jpg|Castiel als Kind, bevor seine Familie "zerbrach" Castiel cry.jpg|Ein mal nach all den traurigen Tagen die Tränen fallen lassen Castiel Anime2.jpg|Castiel als Anime Figur (Diesmal kein Fail XD) Castiel sitting sketch.jpg |-| Weiteres= Castiel and Mike are fluffles.jpg|Castiel mit 16 und Mike mit 13^^ Old buddie sketch.jpg|Irgendwo auf dem Handy gefunden x3 XD Kategorie:Wolf Kategorie:Mobius Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich